What eyes can't see
by mermaidsforever
Summary: Bella's a mythological creature about to enter the human world for the first time. She knows almost nothing about this world and is here to get experience. Bella was lucky that her best friend would live near her but will it help? Will Bella have an easy year or is something else lurking around out there? (Better summary inside).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is a fairy and is just about to enter a world that she knows ****almost **nothing about. Her destination is in Forks were she'll live with another mythological creature that'll help her blend in so that she can learn how humans live. She was just lucky that her best friend Leah's destination was close to her. Will Bella have an easy year among humans or is something else lurking around out there?

Bella looked down at her reflection in the lake. She didn't like what she saw. The skin was far more pale than she'd like it to be and her eyes was had simple brown color. The body was short, her hair didn't have that rich color it should have and her face wasn't flawless. Short said Bella wasn't pleased. Not even the name was right for her. She still found comfort in the fact that this wasn't her though. It was just a mask for her to blend in with the humans. Even her name was human.

Fairies are born with unnatural beauty and at birth they are given names for who they are, not because the parents liked it. Usually Bella was called Sereya and her skin color was glowing like silver and was light tanned by gold. Her dark brown hair fell down in waves over her back and was enough to make super models jealous. The eyes were like sunshine but at night like the moon (silver). In her true form she was actually tall and graceful but she had to give that up to pretend to be human, at least she got to keep her powers. Bella looked up from the lake.

"I don't like it mother. Are humans really like this?" Bella couldn't help but ask for she herself had never seen a human in her whole life. Mermaids and centaurs were more common than them.

"Not all humans look the same and don't worry about how you look. Remember that some humans would call this beauty." Her mother, a fairy of water said. For 300 hundred years had she lived and yet she remembered her human year like it was yesterday so she could understand how her dear daughter felt now. Sereyas mother was wise which was called odd sins she was still considered very young fairy years.

"Beauty? Compared to a fairy's looks this would be considered ugly. And the size, I feel so clumsy! I won't be able to walk with feet this bi…" If her mother Isadora hadn't stopped her from talking she probably would have panicked. After all, Sereya was known to talk much when she got nervous.

"It might feel weird for you to see everything from a different view at the beginning but you'll get used to it. Don't worry about it. Humans are known as slow creatures but they are another species. For them, our world is fast. They're not that clumsy. It's just their nature to be that way sins they see things slower which makes it hard to avoid." Isadora tried her best to prepare Sereya for her journey and she knew that her daughter appreciated it even though she had a hard time of showing it but Isadora was okay with that because she could easily relate to the feelings Sereya felt. No fairy was ever allowed to go near the human world before they were ready and the same rules applied to all other creatures, meaning that Sereya had to face a world that was completely strange to her.

"You promise?" Sereya asked.

"Yes and you won't be completely lost sins you have Waterlily to go with you." Her mother said and Sereya was chocked that her mother used the true meaning of Emina's name.

"Mother! You used her real name! What if another creature heard you!? Then Emina would be a slave forever!" She accused her mother. She was surprised that a fairy of three hundred years old could just spill the name of another fairy like that. Only fairies could understand the ancient language of nature and if another creature got hold of a fairy's true meaning of the name, she would forever be bound to serve him or her.

"As an adult I have grown powers that young ones like you will learn one day. Sense of presence is one of them so there's no need to worry. You know that I would never take the risk of exposing Emina." She smiled reassuring towards her daughter who relaxed a bit.

"Out of curiosity, what is Emina's new name?" Sereya looked curiously at her mother.

"As a human, you will have to call her Leah. A beautiful name, isn't it? Just like Isabella." She smiled at her.

Before any of them could say anything more, the ringing was heard. It was a signal that only fairies could hear that meant for them to enter their new lives. Bella as she preferred to be called in this new world hugged her mother and said goodbye before quickly flying off to the gathering field. She only stopped to meet up with Leah and then they continued together. Leah who was a fairy of water as Isadora liked to travel by the waves of the water so Bella flew beside her even though she knew that Leah could use her wings perfectly fine. They arrived just in time for the king of their kingdom to start his speech.

"Young fairies of all kinds, it is now time for you to live by the humans and gather information. When you are there you will observe the humans and blend in. The only things that you can bring with you on your journey is your powers and wings in case of exposure to defend yourselves You will live with other creatures who chose to live disguised as humans. Your senses will lead you to them. When you return you will share what you've learned so that we can always stay one step ahead. You will fly off in fifteen groups to begin with and as you are flying, some will stay at the places that you pass until all fairies in the group has found their new homes." Nervous whispers were heard but then their senses kicked in to lead them to their group.

"At least we will live close to each other." Emina pointed out when I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus." Bella smiled nervously at her before flying off with the others.

The journey was long Bella took every chanse she got to study how humans lived but their lifestyles were all so different. Some lived outside and looked really hungry while others lived in apartments or houses. Some were happy and calm while some were stressed and unfriendly. They food they ate did in most cases not look good at all and the things they had on their feet looked painful to wear or ugly. This was really confusing for Bella and judging on the look of the other fairies, they thought the same. The humans didn't even speak the same language sometimes!

After hours of flying, Bella felt her wings starting to hurt but lucky for her, she was there. She had finally reached her destination.


	2. This new world part 1

**AN: Hi! I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter but I had good reasons. This was a short chapter from me but I'll replace this one with a longer chapter these coming days so keep your eyes open :)**

**Chapter 2.**

Unsure of what to do, Bella walked up to the door and stopped. What was she supposed to do? Crash through it? She couldn't do more than stare at this strange thing made of dead trees, wondering how to get it out of her way. She got closer to the door and gently touched it. She tapped on it before looking at the handle once again wondering what it was for. She sighed and leaned across it and surprisingly her elbow leaning on the handle opened the door for her, causing her to fall onto the doormat.

She heard footsteps and soon, a human came to see what happened. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be here before later. You must be Isabella, the fairy I was supposed to watch over." Bella who was now standing on her feet looked at him curiously.

"What is this? The piece of wood was truly confusing her.

"That is a door. You keep out the cold with it but also people who are not wanted. When you see a door at a house you want to enter, tap lightly on it and wait for someone to let you in. How much do you know about this world?" The person she assumed was Charlie or -_-_-_- that is a name humans can't know about. If you're human you will most likely not be able to read the name written above.

"Not much. I know the basics of how to act and speak. How they live and what things they mostly use are." Bella had learned to not always tell the truth to people you don't know about but in this rare case she thought it wouldn't matter. Charlie was an earth healer. Earth healers are people that live on the ground and make sure that the earth is always well. They mostly live among humans but keep contact with their own world. That's why they help the fairies.

"Well, I guess that's what you need to know for now. You'll find your room upstairs. Remember not to use your wings." Judging on the tone Charlie had, this was not going to be anything but training for me. He was going to help but that was probably it. The rest of this world was for me to explore on my own.

I carefully walked up the stairs, looking down on my feet all the time. Without my wings it was harder to keep balance so this wasn't very fun at all. Instead of being exited for tomorrow I now felt nervous or scared even. Emi… I mean Leah was probably handling this much better than me. She didn't use her wings as much as I did so she wasn't depending on them like me. The stairs was short however and after those clumsy few steps I could easier walk to my room.

I opened the door like I had learned to and curiously took in my surroundings. The walls were painted green and the bed had purple covers that looked new, smelled new to. How cozy this would be if I shrank and used the bed as a fort. The wrinkles could be caves to explore or a maze to solve. I truly didn't know humans had fun inventions like these. I always thought they were worthless, Like the lamp standing beside the bed. Wasn't the stars and moonlight enough at night?

Not really knowing what to do I took a book out of the shelf nearby. "Wuthering heights". I read out loud. I sat down on the bed and started to read. At first it was hard to get used to this new alphabet but then it was fun. The words and pronouncement were different. Hours passed without me knowing it and then the sleepiness hit me. I laid down on the bed under the covers and closed my eyes like I saw through the windows on my way here and soon a dream replaced my current thoughts.

_Leah was standing near the lake at home. The trees were shimmering out of the magic it held and the stars looked down at us curiously. Stars are actually living creatures. They sometimes come down to earth but it's rare and by humans they are known as angels .Last time anyone saw an angel on earth was around two thousand years ago._

_"__Emina!" I shouted happily at her. She flew over to me and hugged me._

_"__Can you believe it! We're finally on earth! Among humans! Real humans!" She giggled at her own childishness. Emina was known to be overly excited about things._

_"__With whom do you live?" I asked her. No fairy was allowed to live with humans or vampires for they were dangerous but we had to live with other magical creatures._

_"__Oh, I live with a family of witches and they're all very sweet. You should meet them one day. Their son is like really hot! But oh well. I'm already betrothed anyways." She sighed dreamingly but at the same time sad. Fairies can only be married to their own kind and that's one of the old laws. At the age of seventeen they begin to form these bonds that are not completed until you're truly with the one you love (or is about to get married to)._

_"__Relax, Emina. You've still got 200 years left of 'freedom'. By the way, are you going to the same school as me?" I smartly changed the subject. Emina was impulsive and had some mood swings but she couldn't help it._

_"__No, I'll be going to the reservation school near my new home. It would be funnier if you were there." She looked at me with those puppy eyes._

_"__Sorry to disappoint you but I'm already signed in." I said. We talked for some time but then morning came around and I had to wake up. Time goes faster in the dreamworld. Time to go to school…_


End file.
